


The Art of Intimacy

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Sanvers In Later Chapters, Established Sanvers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Little bit of angst, Probably SuperCorp In Later Chapters As Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Alex is slowly discovering that intimacy doesn't revolve around sexual activities, that there are plenty of other ways to be intimate with a person. Especially when that person is someone she likes... Especially when that person is Maggie Sawyer.*Oneshot Collection With Singular Plot*





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have a list of nineteen things to write for this. Starting with this one: Holding Hands. Hope you enjoy. :)

The first time Maggie (really) held her hand Alex had thought she was going to melt into a little puddle of goo on the sidewalk. They had been dating for all of three days and they were on their way to a crime scene for a reported alien homicide when it happened, Maggie’s fingers gently threading through hers as they walked side by side down the wide sidewalk, not breaking her stride or pausing as she went on excitedly about some case she had worked a couple of months previously. But Alex had stopped paying attention after their fingers had intertwined and all she could think about was how great it felt.

Maggie’s hand was smaller than hers, but despite its small size it was rough and callused from years of hard work, from putting bad guys behind bars and saving innocent lives everyday. It was safe and warm and Alex was pretty sure she was seriously over thinking the entire thing but it felt so  _ right _ , holding somebody's hand for the first time in her life didn’t make her want to violently shove them away and crawl into a dark hole where they’d never be able to find her. Alex cradled her other hand to her chest, the hot coffee she was holding sloshing around dangerously in the cup as she tried to temper her adoring gaze as she watched the detective animatedly talking about… A bar brawl? 

“...And then the guy face planted into the bar, and he didn’t get back up til long after I was gone. I mean, I wasn’t going to be sticking around after that, I’m pretty sure if his buddies weren’t so shocked I’d knocked him out they’d have probably beaten me black and blue…” Okay… Maybe not talking about the case anymore. She might have zoned out a little longer than she probably should have.

“You’ve got to be more careful than that, I’d have to beat them up if they hurt you you know? And I don’t think J’onn would be happy about that.” Maggie snorted and casually bumped her shoulder against Alex’s.

“It’s not like I get into fights daily now-a-days. Now I just have to flash my badge and people will take me seriously. Eighteen year old me wasn’t that lucky though. I’ve got a sick scar on my side from when I got in a knife fight with this one dude in… Los Angeles… Or was it Las Vegas? Anyway the dude was trying to feel this girl up on the dance floor even though she had told him to go away… And I may have tried to step in… I mean he left her alone but I wasn’t so lucky. Thankfully the police showed up right after they drug me out in an alley behind the bar, it was pretty sweet really… Oh and there was this one time at this gay bar in Omaha where…” Alex chuckled lightly and squeezed Maggie’s hand subconsciously, causing the other woman to jump, looking down in shock at their intertwined fingers. “W… How long...?” Alex barely bit back a laugh at the confused look on the detective’s face.

“Mags, you’ve been holding my hand for going on seven minutes now. Like, ever since we left the coffee shop. Did you not notice?” Alex teased her gently, running her thumb over her worn knuckles. Maggie blushed slightly, ducking her head away from her smirking girlfriend as she smiled.

“I wasn’t really paying attention… I was focused on… Other things.” Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

“What other things? See a cute girl around? Should I be worried?” Maggie shook her head, groaning slightly as she dropped her head lightly onto Alex’s shoulder.

“There’s been a cute girl walking next to me this entire time, Danvers. And for the record I was focused on trying to maintain enough distance between us so people wouldn’t think we were dating… We haven’t talked about whether or not you’re comfortable being coupley in public so I figured…” Alex snorted slightly.

“So you’re telling me you didn’t notice we were holding hands because you were to focused on trying to keep a platonic distance between the two of us in public?” Maggie blushed, biting her lip as she took a deep breath, trying to reign in her embarrassment. 

“Shut up, Danvers.” Alex shook her head and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Maggie’s head.

“It’s okay, Babe, I think it’s adorable.” Maggie grumbled in response, crossing her free arm over her chest and pouting slightly.

“I’m not adorable… I’m a totally badass.” Alex chuckled.

“That thing you’re doing right now… The pouting… It’s pretty adorable.” 

“I’m terrifying.” Alex snorted.

“Maybe to a kitten… And that’s a pretty big maybe.” 

“Don’t make me pull out the big guns, Danvers.” 

“You don’t have big guns, Sawyer.”

Three minutes later when they arrived at their crime scene they were still bickering over who had the largest guns, which might have involved a lot of flexing and some very confused DEO agents because  _ Agent Danvers is flirting with someone… In front of people.  _ And all Alex can think about besides the mindless banter with Maggie is the fact that they’re still holding hands as they stroll past the crowds swarming behind the police tape, happily showing the world that  _ yes she’s in a relationship with a woman and it’s perfect _ .


	2. Hugging

Alex wasn't used to hugging people who weren’t Kara. Sure she had given J’onn a hug here or there after a difficult mission or she had… Actually that was it… She really didn’t even hug her own mother on even a semi regular basis, that’s how much she avoided hugging people. 

And then there was Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie, who turned everything Alex knew about herself around and twisted it up and made her want to feel things again. Who barged her way into Alex’s masterfully crafted life and told her it was bullshit and showed her what it meant to truly live again. Showed her how amazing life could be if she simply let herself live in it.

And like every other rule in her life, Maggie didn’t seem to notice her whole “Hugging is saved for Kara because hugging other people opened her up to them and she didn’t want to let people in because it hurt to let people in. Because if you let people in they can betray your trust and it’s just not safe.” Nope, Maggie who just casually threw her arms around Alex’s waist, burying her face in the crook of her neck as she gave her a short, but deep hug when they said goodbye. Maggie, who’d see her across the room and rush over the moment she could and throw her arms around the stunned agent’s neck, pressing a kiss against her jaw in way of greet before maintaining a more professional distance between them. Maggie, who’d hug her in the middle of a movie for no reason at all other than to just do it. 

Naturally it was Kara who first brought it up, in the middle of their weekly Sisters Night, in between episodes of Orphan Black.

“So… You and Maggie seem to be pretty close…” Alex raised an eyebrow at her sister.

“Kara… Maggie is my girlfriend… We’re supposed to be close…” Kara shook her head, turning to completely face Alex, ignoring the screen in favor of questioning her sister.

“I mean… You two are very… Huggy…” 

“Huggy?”

“I mean… You don’t really let people hug you very often. Which is perfectly fine, I mean it’s your body you can let whoever you want touch you it’s just… I’ve seen you hug two people more than once in the last ten years and I’m one of those people.” Alex smiles slightly, knowing that her sister is right.

“I don’t know Kara… It just… It feels so different when she hugs me. Less like I’m being suffocated and more like I’m being wrapped in this warm cocoon that’s just… Maggie… I can’t really explain it… It’s just… Normally when people hug me I feel trapped, the only people who don’t really make me feel like that are you and J’onn… Which is kinda ironic when you think about it cause you’re two of the only people I know who could physically restrain me against my will… But with Maggie it’s different, I don’t feel trapped, I feel safe and warm and…” She met Kara’s eyes and found her little sister softly smiling at her, giving her the same look she had after they’d talked they Alex came out.

“Whole?” Kara provided, resting her hand gently on Alex’s shoulder as the older girl nodded in affirmation. 

“It’s a little terrifying really, I’m falling pretty hard here. I feel kind of like I’m free falling off a building…” Kara smirked at her.

“Well I just it’s a good thing you know Supergirl then, isn’t it. I’m sure she’ll catch you.” Alex shook her head and curled up closer to Kara, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder as she stole a potsticker from Kara’s plate.

“Yeah. I guess it is, huh?” They were interrupted by Kara’s doorbell going off and glancing at her watch Alex saw it was well past nine in the evening. “That’s probably Mags. She was going to come pick me up when she got off work.” Kara glanced at the door and nodded, obviously using her x-ray vision to check to see who saw behind it.

“It’s her… You go, I’ll clean up. Love you. Tell Maggie I said hi.” Kara practically shoved her towards the door and Alex chuckled softly.

“Love you too, Kiddo. I’ll let her know.” Alex opened the door and was greeted by her leather-clad girlfriend, who quickly engulfed her in a hug once she’d closed the door behind her. 

“I missed you, Baby.” Alex buried her face in Maggie’s hair, inhaling the fresh scent of her shampoo as she locked her arms around the shorter woman’s shoulders.

“We saw each other yesterday.”

“Still missed you.” Alex smiled fondly at her.

“You’re such a dork, Mags.” Maggie have her a dimpled smile, her eyes soft as she gaze up at Alex.

“Yet you’re still dating me.” Alex brushed a couple of loose hairs out of her face and gently kissed her forehead.

“Yeah, I have a thing for dorky detectives who are bad at pool and good at expanding my comfort zone.” Maggie cooed and reached up on her tiptoes to press a kiss against her cheek. 

“Aww… Babe.” There was a cough from Kara’s apartment and looking up they found the younger Danvers sister standing awkwardly in the doorway watching them, a trash bag hanging limply by her side as she tried to pretend to be completely grossed out.

“As cute as all this is I’m pretty sure it doesn’t need to be happening in front of my apartment.” Kara said as she slid past them on her way to take out the trash. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She offered before disappearing down into the elevator. Maggie looked at Alex.

“What do you say, Danvers. Wanna go down to the bar and get something to drink?” Alex nodded, a small smile on her face as Maggie slipped her hand into hers and started walking them towards the elevator. 

“Sounds great.”


	3. Kissing

Alex is almost thirty years old. She’s kissed people before. 

And by people she means random guys throughout high school and college that she’d tried so hard to make it work with but it was never enough so she’s eventually give up and dive headfirst into whatever her current project was. 

Cause honestly? Kissing wasn’t enjoyable, at all. It was forced, like everything else in her romantic endeavors, forced and awkward and  _ boring _ . She would spend her make out sessions with her mind a thousand miles away. Wondering how to duplicate her lab results from earlier that day, or thinking about that dress she saw online that she had to buy for Kara cause she knew the young Kryptonian would love it or trying to remember if she’s properly parked her car since she was terrible at parallel parking. Or literally anything that wasn’t the sweaty, handsy guy trying to remove her shirt. 

Overall kissing was pretty far down on the agenda. Somewhere in the same area as “clean the toilet with a toothbrush.”

That changed pretty quickly after she started dating Maggie. 

Because she suddenly understood why the girls at school used to get so excited about kissing the guys they liked. Cause if you like the person you’re kissing suddenly it became so much more enjoyable. And Alex found that she could never get enough of having Maggie’s lips on hers, in any way she could get them.

Brief, barely there kisses when they were at work. Trying and failing to remain completely professional as their fingers danced over each other and their eyes were drawn towards their counterparts. 

And there were short, lazy kisses, the ones that happened without thought when they were watching a movie, or eating dinner, or walking through the park. Ones that were filled with emotion just waiting to be released into the world. 

And there were soft, long kisses after a long day where they just stood there holding each other, not moving as the rest of the world fell away until it was just the two of them pressed together in the entranceway, on the couch, in the kitchen. Where ever they had managed to find each other.

And there hard, short kisses. Ones filled with unspoken promises, unspoken emotions swirling under the surface. Ones that happened before a raid, before they put their lives on the line to protect the people of Earth without any acknowledgment for what they did. It was a promise to come back to each other, and it was the “I love you” they still hadn’t said, just in case one of them  _ didn’t  _ make it.

And there were long, hard kisses that just bordered on being more. One kisses that were most definitely saved for when they were alone in the comfort of one of their apartments. When they stopped being _ Agent Danvers  _ and  _ Detective Sawyer _ and were simply  _ Alex _ and  _ Maggie _ . They were the kisses that were long and intense and left Alex wanting more, more of Maggie, more of whatever the emotion swirling around inside her was, more  _ everything _ .

And there were kisses that weren’t even on the lips. There were kisses on the cheek, or forehead, or nose, or sometimes on her jaw because Maggie didn’t want to reach up farther than that and it was the only thing she could reach. Kisses that left a blush on Alex’s face and caused her heart to flutter wildly in her chest.

Because kissing Maggie made her feel something and she wanted to feel everything, all of the emotions that had always been out of her grasp, so it didn’t matter how they kissed. As long as their lips were meeting as often as possible Alex was happy.

Maggie leaned against her on the couch, the agent’s arm slung loosely around her shoulders as they ignored the movie they were watching, to caught up in each other to care about whatever was going on on the screen. Alex peppering short, barely there kisses all along the side of her face she could reach until Maggie, giggling at her overenthusiastic girlfriend, gently cupped Alex’s face and brought their lips together in a short, soft kiss. Running her thumb along the taller woman’s jaw, her other hand quickly tangling itself in her dark, ginger hair, pulling the other woman closer with a soft squeak.

And when Maggie pulled back she quickly found Alex once again leaving dozens of short, sweet kisses all over her face. On her cheeks, on her forehead, on her nose, on her temples, on her chin, on her lips. And Maggie let out a breathy chuckle because sure she’d dated but  _ she’d  _ never had someone dote on her quite like Alex would. 

And Alex loved it, the short intake of breath between kisses, the adorable scrunched up face Maggie would make as she tried to keep herself from smiling to hard as Alex attacked her with kisses. The way the detective would cut her off in the middle of a sentence by kissing her cause “babe you’re rambling again, which is adorable but people are staring.” 

And Alex was pretty sure she was falling in love with Maggie Sawyer. With her gentle smile and warm hugs and soft hands and tantalizingly beautiful lips. And she knew it was to soon to say anything but she also knew, deep down that she was falling harder than she’d ever dreamed she could fall for someone. And she was falling for the girl from Blue Springs, Nebraska. Who fought for everyone to have equal rights and who fought against being oppressed in a male dominated field. The woman who stole her heart with her quick wit and deflective sarcasm, who gave the warmest hugs and the sweetest kisses.

She was in love with Maggie Sawyer. 

And it was the most liberating feeling in the world.


	4. Holding

Alex isn’t used to being held. She’s used to holding people, she’d hold Kara when she was sad and she’d hold Eliza after her father “died” and she’d hold Winn after his first mission and she’d hold J’onn when he opened up and told her about his family back on Mars. But never, did it seem, would someone just hold her. And she was used to it. Having to comfort herself because nothing fazes Agent Danvers, she’d never need to be comforted after she'd nearly been tortured to death. So Alex said nothing, she held herself together, filling out paperwork robotically as she tried to distance her mind from what had happened. And she can see Kara flitting around nervously outside her lab and she can see J’onn trying to keep the young Kryptonian from deciding to pay CADMUS a personal visit in return for hurting her sister. But Alex doesn’t really comprehend any of it, just silently signing document after document as she considers the fastest way to get home so she can drown herself in cheap whiskey and even cheaper wine.

Because sometimes Alex just needed to be held. And sometimes she needs to not be stronger than everyone else. And sometimes she needs to break apart and feel everything. But not here, never here. It’s bad enough, Kara and J’onn had both seen her when she was at her worst, she wasn’t going to let any of her other co-workers see her broken… Defeated.

There’s a shout from outside and looking up Alex saw a very pissed off Maggie Sawyer stalking towards her lab and though she can’t hear what exactly’s being said, she hears J’onn make a comment about her version of coping, to which Maggie replies B.S. before marching straight into her office, leaving Alex feeling like a deer in the headlights. Maggie’s whole posture seemed to drop, her stance becoming less intimidating the minute she laid eyes on Alex. 

“Oh, Ally…” She crossed the short distance between them, gathering the agent in her arms and gently cradling her against her chest, her fingers tangling in her hair as she tenderly ran her fingers up and down her sides, holding the shell-shocked girl tightly against her body. “It’s okay, Babygirl. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” 

And Alex shutters and Alex sighs as the tears finally escape, unbidden from her eyes and she’s sobbing in Maggie’s arms. Breaking apart without a thought as the smaller woman’s arms tightened around her, holding her together even as she fell to pieces in her arms. “Sorry…” 

“Shhh… It’s okay, Ally. Just let it go, I’ve got you, Babygirl.” And Alex tightens her grip on the front of Maggie’s shirt and lets her tears soak through the soft flannel. Her body aching from the abuse it endured at the hands of the CADMUS operatives left in charge of extracting information from her. And as Maggie runs her fingers up and down her back she feels the pain begin to fade away, and her exhausted brain briefly wonders if Maggie’s an alien with pain relieving or calm inducing pheromones before realizing she honestly doesn’t care if she’s dating an alien cause she treats her like she’s the most precious thing in the universe and that’s all that really matters.

“Can we go home… Please?” She whispers shakily in the detective’s ear. Maggie nods gently, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head as she does so. 

“Yeah, of course. Mine or yours?” Maggie tries to pull back slightly, but Alex clutches tightly onto her, feeling overly vulnerable after sobbing her heart out on Maggie shoulder. The action causes them to stumble slightly before Maggie catches them, steadying Alex’s body against her own. “Woah there. I’ve got you… Come on, we’ll get you out of here. We’ll go to my place and we’ll watch Finding Nemo and eat quesadillas and ice cream.” 

‘M’kay.” Alex responds quietly, wrapping herself farther around Maggie’s body, figuring it was already too late to maintain any of her former dignity anymore tonight and falling hard into the shorter woman’s arms. 

Maggie led Alex out of the DEO and Alex was grateful that the corridors were almost completely empty as she clung to Maggie’s hand like a life preserver. And she clung to her back as Maggie zipped through the late evening traffic on her motorcycle and she clung to her as Maggie led her up to her apartment and made them food. And Maggie held her as they watched television and ate ice cream out of the container. 

“You want to talk about it?” Maggie whispered after they had been lying on the couch for a couple of hours, her arms wrapped securely around her waist, her body trapped underneath the redhead’s as she ran her fingers through her hair. Alex buried her face in Maggie’s neck as she shivered.

“It was mostly psychological games really, there’s hardly a scratch on me… They… They used this hallucinogenic drug they designed to… To make me see my deepest fears… My worst nightmares come to life…” Maggie started tracing her fingers over Alex’s face, brushing the hair out of her eyes and caressing her cheek to help keep her calm.

“You want to tell me what you saw, Ally?” She asked her gently. Alex bit her lip and curled up closer to Maggie’s side.

“I… I saw Kara… I saw her being killed by a group of CADMUS agents… And I saw my other, reminding me that no matter what I do, I’ll never be as important as Kara… And I saw all my friends getting killed while I was powerless to stop them and… I saw you… I… I saw them kill you… After… After you told me you could never lo-like someone as broken… As… Human… As me… And…” Alex let out a broken sob and Maggie held her tighter, whispering reassurances in her ear as she pulled the broken woman closer to her.

“I’m so sorry, Babygirl. I’ve got you… I… I love you, Ally, okay? Out of everything that you saw I can promise you that me not loving you is the last one that will ever happen. And I’ll stand by you, we’ll protect everyone, okay? No one’s gonna get hurt. Okay?” Alex knows they were empty words, whispered in an attempt to make her feel better, but all Alex could hear for the rest of the night was Maggie whispering “I love you, Ally.” Over and over again until it was stuck in her head like a mantra and when she fell asleep, she didn’t dream of the horrors of what CADMUS had done to her, she only hears her girlfriend telling her she loved her… Even if she didn’t mean it.


	5. Massages and Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined Massages and Cuddling for this one on accident. Oops.

Maggie Sawyer is really good with her hands.

Alex is well aware of this fact after they’ve been together for six months. But she’s still pleasantly surprised every time Maggie walks up behind her on the couch, places her hands on her shoulders and digs into the tense muscles, her nimble fingers teasing a groan out of the woman beneath her hands as she forces the day’s stress out of her body.

Alex remembers the first time Maggie gave her an impromptu massage. They had been dating for about six weeks and the DEO had majorly lost against this new alien that was making a habit of turning people into pincushions and Alex had taken a bit of a beating protecting a couple of their rookie agents from the over powered alien.

And Alex can’t do anything but curl in a ball and try not to groan when she gets home and sinks into her bed. Her aching muscles screaming in protest due to overuse, laying quietly in bed staring at the wall as she tried to fall asleep, she aching muscles preventing her from even dozing. Maggie found her way into Alex’s bedroom about thirty minutes after her exhausted girlfriend, slipping into the room with a small, dimpled smile and a bag of take out.

“Hey, Baby. You okay? Kara called, said you’d had a bad day at work.” Alex managed to turn over to face her girlfriend, a smile finding its way onto her face despite her current predicament.

“Mmm… Yeah… Alien poked a bunch of holes in my back. The DEO repaired the damage but it left the muscles messed up, I’m pretty sure all of the muscles are set at 100% contraction and since on average your muscles will only use about 33% contraction at a time…” Maggie chuckled.

“It that nerd for you’re tense?” Alex glared at her playfully but nodded anyways. Maggie moved to sit next to Alex on the bed, her hand rubbing a soft circle over Alex’s back, causing the taller woman to let on an actual whimper at the contact.

“Damn, Danvers… Here, roll over.” Alex gave her a confused look as Maggie rolled her onto her stomach, clearly not understanding where she was going with this. She wasn’t left confused for very long however, when Maggie suddenly moved, straddling her hips and carefully running her hands up and down Alex’s back, causing her to let out a soft, relieved moan.

“Oh…” Alex let out a soft groan as Maggie's fingers dug deep into the sore muscles in her back, slowly but surely working the tension out of every single muscle, gently teasing the sensitive flesh beneath her fingertips, leaving Alex a whimpering mess as she tried to retain some form of dignity as she succumbed to the feeling of relief flooding her body, leaving her feeling weak and limp. Maggie froze after about fifteen minutes of carefully working all of the knots out of her back before leaning up and gently kissing Alex’s cheek.

“That better, Babygirl?” Alex nodded, her exhaustion finally starting to weigh down on her now that her body no longer felt like it was on fire. Maggie slipped off of her, tossing her jacket onto the chair and slowly getting Alex turned onto her back. “You need to change, can’t let you sleep in your work clothes now can I?” Alex shook her head slightly.

“No… To sleepy, come cuddle.” Maggie chuckled slightly.

“I’m not cuddling with you until you are in your pajamas, come on, just sit up, I’ll help you get changed.” Alex doesn’t really think about it at the time but as Maggie helps her change it's the first time she’s even seen her naked and it's also the first time Alex sees Maggie without her clothing on when the other woman decides to just change right there instead of going into another room. After a couple of minutes Alex finds herself tucked carefully into Maggie’s side, her head resting on the other woman’s chest and her arms wrapped securely around her waist.

“You gonna stay with me?” Alex asks, half asleep already as she stops fighting her tired body and begins to drift off. Maggie smiles at her gently and tightens her grip on the red head.

“Of course, Babe. I’ll be here when you wake up.” And Alex drifts off with a gentle hum, and all she can think is that Maggie’s the most comfortable body pillow she’s ever had.


	6. Dancing

Alex didn’t think that dancing when she wasn’t completely drunk could ever be any fun. 

What’s there to enjoy about have random people grind on you in the middle of the dance floor trying to get off? Nothing, absolutely nothing enjoyable about it at all. All it does is remind her of her younger days, when she drank to forget, when she drank and let random men take her home so she could forget for a second that she didn’t have a normal life and at least try to pretend to enjoy this bit of normality (she didn’t.) 

Thankfully for her Maggie seemed to hate clubbing almost as much as she did  _ “Seriously, Danvers, why would I go to a club where random guys will try to hit on me even when I tell them I’m not interested when I can hang out at the bar and only be harassed by you for being bad at playing pool?”  _

That didn’t change the fact that when Alex walked into her apartment after spending the whole day in the lab running tests on a new alien species that had shown up (and had for once not been hostile and actually enjoyed talking to the DEO about their species (and several others they had encountered) and had even let Alex take several tissue and blood samples to study.) and found her tiny girlfriend dancing around the kitchen in nothing but her fuzzy socks and one of Alex’s oversized flannels loudly singing along to Adam Lambert’s version of Marry The Night while cooking dinner that her heart didn’t stop. And that she suddenly wanted to dance, not in a crowded room full of strangers but here in her own kitchen with the woman she knew she was in love with, who told her she loved her back (and she was honestly starting to believe her.) 

And in a moment spurred on a spontaneous side of herself she didn’t know existed (before Maggie) she slipped up behind the detective, careful not to scare her as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and held her tightly against her body. Maggie still jumped slightly before melting back into her girlfriend’s arms, Alex burying her face in her neck, inhaling the orangey scent clinging to her girlfriend.

“Hey, you’re home early.” Maggie said over her shoulder as Alex began to sway them in time to the music flowing through the speakers. 

“Yeah, I missed you.” Alex said simply, pulling her closer still, gently running her fingers up and down her sides, making the shorter woman shiver slightly against her.

“Well you’re in quite the mood. Something good happen today?” Alex hummed thoughtfully, a hand coming up to trace Maggie’s jawline as she pretended to think about the question.

“Well, we got a lot of new information about several species around the galaxy this afternoon from these very helpful alien merchants that have just came to Earth. And I came home to find my very, very beautiful girlfriend wearing this.” She tugged at her shirt, which was slowly slipping off Maggie’s shoulders. “And being a total dork while making us dinner. So yeah, I’ve had a pretty good day.” Maggie gives her the softest smile as the song changes to Justin Timberlake’s version of True Colors, Alex chuckles. “This is super Top 40 you know.” Maggie just smiles at her.

“Yeah well… You know me.” She said in a semi-teasing voice as Alex slowly spun her around so they were face to face and slowly began to spin them in a circle, singing softly into Maggie’s ear.

“I see your true colors, and that’s why I love you.” She almost whispered the end, holding Maggie close to her and looked her in the eye trying to let her without actually saying it that she wasn’t just singing the words out loud. And when Maggie’s eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around Alex’s neck, Alex knew she understood. When Maggie pulled back and kissed her with enough passion, enough force to shove Alex up against the counter and hold her up when she lifts her up making Alex wrap her legs around the detective’s waist. When she sprays her face with soft, butterfly kisses, in between each of them muttering “I love you” just loud enough for Alex to hear. 

And they’re both crying as they kiss over and over again, Alex clinging to Maggie as the other girl takes her for the first time against the countertop, and Maggie’s clinging to Alex as she returns the favor against the door to her bedroom. And Alex doesn’t care that their food burned in the oven, or that her neighbors will probably never be able to look at her the same way again, because  _ Maggie loves her _ . And for the first time, Alex doesn’t mind dancing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to go by my tumblr ( https://everythinginasockdrawer.tumblr.com/ ) I normally let people there know when I'm writing so you can know to hide from AO3 so you don't have to read my stuff. :P (Lol, JK... Sorta) 
> 
> I might add more onto this story at some point but for now I'm gonna leave it at six chapters.


End file.
